


Step Parent Interference

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: Busted [8]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He swore he was past this behavior, he’d matured considerably.  And he was damned if he was going to get another lecture from Aaron Hotchner, man of endless propriety, about keeping it in his pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step Parent Interference

**Author's Note:**

> Not familiar with writing Alex fics, thought I would give it a try.

He had met her the day she’d come and interviewed for the position.  As he’d passed the window, she’d looked up, stopping her sentence, and made eye contact.  Watching him pass.  In a moment of curiosity he’d glanced back to see if the interviewer had noticed and found a deep frown aimed his way.

He swore he was past this behavior, he’d matured considerably.  And he was damned if he was going to get another lecture from Aaron Hotchner, man of endless propriety, about keeping it in his pants.

Their conversations never strayed beyond socially acceptable topics and settings.  She was married and he knew intimately the pain of having a third person involved in a marriage.  And he liked James.  The Friday afternoon when she stepped in his office and declared James had filed for divorce, he was surprised and offered condolences.  She waved his sympathy off and said she didn’t even hesitate to sign.  Put pen to paper right there on the porch and handed then right back to the currier.  The poor kid probably never had that happen before.

So Dave invited her home for a drink.  Commiserate failed marriages and add hers to the long list of relationships the BAU destroyed.

Soon after their night, he was making coffee when she reached past him for a mug, pressing her own body to his for the briefest of moments.  He inhaled sharply and was certain he saw her smirk.

On the next case he took initiative and when she was bent over the laptop talking to Garcia, he braced himself above and behind her, one hand on the arm of her chair and the other on her opposite shoulder.  He caught Garcia’s eyes widen at the intimate act, but she said nothing.

The small touches and brief exchanges carried on for months until he found himself alone in a hotel elevator with her.  The moment the doors shut, she had him against the side of the car, pressing in.  She stared into his eyes as she leaned close, silently asking permission.  When he licked his lips, she leaned in and pressed hers to him.

He reached out and pulled her hips close, enjoying the feel of a woman after so long without.  In the back of his mind he counted dings, they had been on the tenth floor.  At the second, he pushed her back.  Neither spoke.  When the doors opened, Hotch was waiting.  He looked the pair over before nailing Rossi with a hard stare.

The day had ended up too busy for any kind of confrontation.  Which suited him just fine.  He watched her working with the team and watched her with Reid.  The pair had already had a pseudo mother/son relationship before she joined their team and the bond had only grown.  She’d needed a son to care for and he needed a chance at a mother figure in his life. 

Rossi managed to avoid Hotch having the opportunity to bring it up for weeks.  Long enough for the younger man to give up trying to confront him.  He was thankful, it wasn’t like they’d actually done anything more than kissing and dry humping yet anyway and they were both well aware of risks.  What Rossi hadn’t counted on was how protective a son could be of his mother.

=====

Alex had slipped him her keycard after breakfast.  His heart soared all day at the thought of what that meant.  If anyone noticed he was more eager, more pushy to get results, they didn’t say anything.

After dinner and the acceptable amount of socialization, Rossi strolled back to his room to clean up.  When he stepped in the hall, Hotch was standing at the far end, frowning at him.  Rossi smirked and turned to walk the other way.  He found her room and slid the card in, waiting for the green flash.  He locked the door behind him and took in the room, “Alex?”

She stepped out of the bathroom, hair damp, “There you are.”  She pulled him close and kissed him, “Make yourself comfortable.  I’m going to go hang up my robe.”  She gave a seductive smile and vanished again.

Dave couldn’t decide the best course of action so he started with shedding the non-essentials, leaving him in an undershirt and boxers that seemed to be getting tighter.  He settled back on the bed and waited.

Alex stepped out totally naked and crawled up the bed to him.  She giggled when he ran his hands down her sides and settled on her hips.  “I’m glad you came.”

Dave smirked, “That has yet to be seen.”  He reached for her breasts and massaged.

Alex tossed her head back and moaned.  “You’re still overdressed.”

Her leaned up and shed his shirt, when he lifted his hips to remove his boxers, she was tugging them down already.

When his now hard erection sprung free, Alex grasped it and gave it a tug.

“Do that again and this will be over already.”

She laughed but released him, leaning in close, “Then I guess we better get going.”

He laughed and rolled her over, lining himself up before sinking swiftly in. 

=====

They were just cleaning up when someone knocked on the door.  “Shit.”  Alex mumbled.

Dave yanked up his pants, “If that’s Hotch, tell him I have no problem shooting him right there in the hall.”

Alex threw on her robe, “Hotch?  Why would it be Hotch?”

“He saw me come down here.”

She reached for the door handle, “He knows?  How long has he known?”

Dave started to answer, but the door swung open and Reid was standing there.

“Hey, Alex, I came to see,” He cut off seeing Rossi half dressed in her room.  A pained look crossed his face, “Oh, I’ll go.”

Dave felt a stab of something like guilt, “Spencer, wait.”

The young man stopped, “It’s okay, Rossi.  It’s not my place to say anything.”

Rossi grabbed him shirt and rushed to the door, the smell of sex and sweat following him into the hall.  “Talk to me.”

Alex watched the two men closely.  She knew Reid looked up to her in a more maternal way.  “Everything okay?”

Both men nodded.  Dave motioned to the room, “It’s okay, we’re going to go talk.”  Once Alex closed the door, he turned to the young genius.  “Your room or mine?”

“Is yours safe?”  Reid snapped.

“Hey!”  Rossi pointed down the hall, “Walk.  Now.”

The pair made their way to Reid’s room where he threw himself onto the bed.

“I know you and Alex are close.  If you have romantic feelings for her, then I’m sorry for overstepping bounds.”

Reid pulled back with a horrified look, “No!  It’s not that!  God no.  Alex is the first person to ever simply accept me for me from day one and she’s always…”  He huffed, “It was like having a parent for the first time ever.  She wanted to hear what I had to say, wanted to know about my day.  I love my mom, but I spent so many years being the parent that…it’s confusing.”

“Try.”

“IT was like you were stealing away the one person who really gets me.”

Dave nodded and sighed, sitting in a chair.  “I’ve been there.”

Spencer wrinkled his forehead, “You have?”

“Yeah.  Only mine was much more in the traditional sense.  My dad had died and for several years it was just my mom and I.  She was my world.  She was my best friend, she was both parents, my life revolved around her.  Then she got a boyfriend and I refused to do anything but hate him.  He was stealing her from me and I couldn’t get her to see that.  I refused to talk to anyone.  I ran away a few times, egged his car.  He just kept coming back and being kind and loving and patient.  He never got frustrated, never got scared away.  Finally one night he took me for ice cream and we talked.  He told me he wanted to be with my mom, not to take her away from me, but to provide her the stability and support she needed so she was never taken away from me.”  Rossi stroked his beard, “He offered me a deal.  I was to give him a year.  If, after a year, I didn’t like how things were going, he would leave.  But I had to give him a good year, no rebellion, no acting out.”

Reid studied his hands, “Did you?”

Rossi nodded, “They’re still married.”

“You really think that’s why I feel this way?”

“I think if you looked deep, you would see it.”  Rossi stood and headed for the door, “Come talk to me, anytime.  And you know you can always go to Alex.”  He pulled the room door open and swore, “I’m getting you a damn bell.”

Reid crawled to the end of the bed and saw their boss in the doorway.

Hotch frowned and rubbed his face, “Dave, we need to talk.”


End file.
